Noche carmesí
by Dei Brehare Kun
Summary: El fanfic presenta la historia de Racoon City vista desde el punto de vista de un chavo cualquiera. Es mi primer fanfic, no sean muy exigentes, comenten para que pueda mejorarlo :
1. La pequeña ciudad Racoon

La pequeña Ciudad Racoon

1

Eran las 10:22 de la noche y yo me encontraba tumbado sobre mi antigua y dura cama, mirando el techo blanco sin ninguna razón aparente. Se trataba de una de esas ocasiones en las que no se tiene nada que hacer y se descartan una idea tras otra por flojera, finalmente decidí encender el televisor, tal vez estaría ese buen programa de un doctor sarcástico que tanto me hacía reír cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Pero esta vez no.

En su lugar había un noticiero, el cual anunciaba el misterioso y a la vez extraño hallazgo de un cadáver en la proximidad de unas montañas muy cercanas aquí, las montañas Arkley. La víctima había desaparecido tres días atrás cuando iba rumbo a su casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Trabajaba en la construcción de una presa cercana, pero no más, ahora se encontraba tendida sobre el frío césped con unas extrañas mordidas en el pecho y en la cara. El reporte oficial decía que la joven trabajadora (de apenas unos 25 años) había sido atacado por un animal, probablemente un oso.

_Pero… ¿un oso sería capaz de desfigurarle el rostro de esa manera?_

Decidí que eso era demasiado complejo y si pensaba en ello no podría dormir después, así que cambié de canal a un programa que siempre me daba mucha risa, sobre un paranoico sujeto que decía que los extraterrestres estaban entre nosotros. En esta ocasión presentaba como prueba unas fotografías las cuales se notaban alteradas acerca de una figura humanoide de 3 cabezas que se escondía en un basurero.

_Las del episodio pasado estaban mejor editadas, en estas se nota un cambio de fondo entre la segunda cabeza y la bolsa negra de basura detrás de esta._

En el episodio anterior habían dado un reportaje sobre unas extrañas criaturas parecidas a perros que rondaban las afueras de la ciudad Racoon, en la cual irónicamente me encuentro en este momento. He vivido aquí desde que nací, hace 15 años, y muchas veces he ido a las afueras, si hubiera algo extraño ya lo habría notado.

_Pero eso no significa que no pueda usar esa historia para asustar a Karina y Vanessa…_

Si yo era una persona de 15 años, tenía lógicamente una importante vida social, Vanessa y Karina eran hermanas y mis vecinas desde hacía un año; Mina, mi mejor amiga, vivía a algunas calles; Arturo, Karen y Lujo vivían un poco más lejos, pero siempre hacíamos lo posible por vernos cada viernes. Y eso ocurriría pasado mañana.

_Ya no aguanto, pasado mañana finalmente estaré con Vanessa, vaya, esa niña me trae loco, si tan solo fuera yo menos tímido..._

-¡Julio! ¡A cenar!

Cuando bajé las escaleras alfombradas hacia la donde se encontraba el comedor, encontré a mi hermana ya sentada y pidiendo un poco de cereal mientras acababa con un helado de mango, mientras, mi madre discutía con ella sobre las consecuencias de poner helado de mango en el cereal. Mi padre estaba también sentado a la mesa, haciendo cuentas sobre los gastos de la semana.

-Llamó Lujo, dice que no podrá venir el viernes, al parecer hay algunos problemas en su casa, fue hallada otra persona muerta como la joven de ayer, pero esta vez cerca de su casa, los STARS están comenzando a averiguar la situación.

Los STARS eran como la élite de la policía, tenían bastante dinero porque eran financiados por la Corporación Umbrella, que era la mayor compañía en cuanto a farmacéuticos se refería, incluso había comprado un laboratorio para que los STARS hicieran investigaciones, teníamos servicios públicos al nivel de los de la ciudad de Exéter para un pueblo pequeño con tan sólo 4500 habitantes aproximadamente, que irónicamente se hacía llamar "Ciudad Racoon".

Umbrella era la que mantenía vivo a este pueblo, sin ella, seríamos el típico pueblo polvoriento y bicicletero de Pensilvania, de hecho, todos trabajaban para Umbrella directa o indirectamente, dando servicios a los trabajadores.

Pero en fin, eso no importaba mucho en ese momento, lo importante era que esto de la gente muerta a mordidas no era muy agradable, y el hecho de que aparecieran junto al patio de mi amigo lo era aún menos, así que decidí tomar el teléfono y hacer una pequeña llamada.

- ¿Si bueno?

- Hola Lujo, habla Julio.

- Ah, Julio, hola ¿recibiste mi recado?

- Si, de hecho por eso te marcaba, se me estaba ocurriendo, ¿por qué no te quedas unos días en mi casa mientras pasa todo este asunto de los mordidos?

- Hmmm…. no lo sé.

- A ver, pregunta a tus padres.

- Bueno, espérame.

Lujo tardó como siempre cuando pide un permiso, tanto, que me desesperé y le di una gran mordida al pan que estaba a mi lado, de hecho me lo acabé y ni siquiera ese tiempo fue suficiente para que Lujo regresara al teléfono. Cuando comencé a tomar mi café alcancé a escuchar su voz al otro lado del auricular.

- Está bien, ¿cuándo me voy para allá?

- Ehh… que te parece mañana mismo, así el viernes podrías acompañarme a casa de Vanessa como estaba planeado.

- Jajaja, ¿Vanessa?, ¿cuándo se lo vas a decir finalmente? Si no te apresuras te la va a ganar ese bastardo de Miguel.

_Efectivamente, Lujo tiene razón, debo decírselo, ese sujeto también quiere con ella, pero es un tarado, no puedo permitirlo. Pero simplemente no puedo decirle, se me borran las palabras cuando estoy con ella, como dice Karen "no carburo"._

- ¡Julio te estoy hablando!

- No lo sé.

- Eres un tarado, bueno, ¿a qué hora nos vemos?

- ¿Qué te parece a las 4:00?

- Vale, a las 4, pues entonces nos vemos mañana.

- Bien, hasta luego.

Así que volví a mi cama, prendí la lámpara que estaba a mi costado y comencé a leer el libro de George Orwell que me habían encomendado en la escuela, hasta que finalmente me quedé dormido.


	2. La otra noticia

La otra noticia.

2

Era la mañana del 23 de julio de 1998, y yo iba camino a la escuela. Normalmente tomaba un camión para llegar a ella, pero en esta ocasión me retrasé y lo perdí, así que mi padre me llevó. En el camino, mi padre encendió el auto estéreo, le gustaba escuchar las noticias en la mañana. Mi padre y yo casi chocamos al escuchar la primera noticia.

…"_Una familia ha sido hallada sin vida en su propia casa en las afueras de la ciudad. La dirección exacta es el número 16 de la calle "Jacksonville Street". Los cuerpos presentan heridas por mordida en diversas partes del cuerpo. La hija pequeña de la familia sigue desaparecida, pero es posible que esté herida debido a las manchas de sangre que salen de la casa hasta llegar a internarse en el bosque. El equipo Bravo de reconocimiento de los STARS será enviado a la zona a buscar pistas sobre los anteriores incidentes y algún rastro de la pequeña perdida. Enrico Manrini, capitán del equipo Bravo, comentó que las mordidas sobre estos últimos cadáveres se asemejaban bastante a la mordida de una mandíbula humana, por lo que esto podría tratarse de un asesinato con tintes de canibalismo"…_

- Oye Julio, ¿no es esa la casa de Lujo?

- No, Lujo vive en la casa 13, pero si me preocupa bastante esto, no está bien que esté ahí. Lo bueno es que Lujo se viene hoy a la casa y sus padres estarán en Austria en las oficinas de Umbrella, ya ves que siempre están viajando.

- Ok sólo dile que tenga cuidado ¿vale?

Salí a las tres de la escuela y me dirigí a mi casa, había que arreglar las cosas para la llegada de Lujo, el se quedaría en mi habitación mientras que yo dormiría en un sleeping bag en la planta inferior de la casa.

_Lo que era bastante bueno con el calor que hacía últimamente…_

Finalmente llegó a la casa, como era su costumbre, llegó tarde, pero sirvió para arreglar los últimos detalles de la casa. Mi madre lo recibió con su clásico strudel de manzana, lo que era genial, todos en esa casa adorábamos esa cosa, pero ella sólo lo hacía en ocasiones muy especiales.

_Por lo que debía aprovechar y hacer desaparecer un poco de este._

Cuando terminó el clásico ritual de la saludada, Lujo nos comentó que estos días habían sido horribles en su casa, mucha gente había desaparecido y se escuchaban gritos y ruidos extraños en las noches, definitivamente algo extraño sucedía en el bosque que cubría las tranquilas montañas Arkley.

Pero decidí tratar de tranquilizar a Lujo, por lo que ese día estuvimos jugando videojuegos durante un buen rato. Tratamos de acabar el Final Fantasy VII que Lujo recién había adquirido, pero como siempre, ese tal Sephiroth terminaba por partirnos a la mitad con su pequeña espada de dos metros.

Al día siguiente no tuvimos clase, al parecer había una clase de fiesta en la ciudad, por lo que habíamos decidido ir con los demás a las 11. Pero no todo era fiesta en la pequeña ciudad Racoon, una explosión se había suscitado en el bosque, en una pequeña mansión que estaba abandonada en medio del bosque llamada "Mansión Darius", al parecer, por gas. Para colmo, al mismo tiempo se había dado el informe de que un tren de la Corporación se había descarrilado, y un asesino llamado Billy algo había escapado y se encontraba escondido en el bosque. Otras tres familias habían sido atacadas en sus casas por alguien y Albert Wesker, capitán de los STARS estaba encolerizado. Esto sin mencionar que por la noche se había perdido todo contacto con el equipo Bravo, y de hecho tendrían que enviar a Wesker y sus hombres a investigar el incidente. En esta ocasión, ni siquiera hubo sección deportiva en el noticiero.

Dieron las 11 y fuimos hasta la casa de Vanessa, lo cual no era muy difícil debido a que vivía a una casa de la mía. Llegamos, Lujo comenzó a saludar a todos mientras que yo repasaba a la gente en el lugar. Arturo, Karina, Vanessa, Karen, Mina, Lujo y yo. Estábamos todos, así que después de saludar me senté tranquilamente en un sillón entre Mina y Lujo.

De hecho estaba tan tranquilo que pensé que era buen momento para decirle a Vanessa lo que sentía de una vez por todas.

- Oye Vane, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

- ¡Claro! solo espérame un momento ¿vale?

Pero aparentemente la suerte no estaba de mi lado ese día, porque después de acomodarme en el sillón, sonó el timbre.

-¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban! Dijo una rasposa voz.

-… Si lloramos porque llegaste... Contestó instantáneamente Karen con voz baja y molesta.

Levanté la cara lentamente y pude ver a un sujeto de cabello negro, con complexión un poco corpulenta y una sonrisita de tarado que le daba una apariencia de niño de 12 años aún con los 14 que cargaba. Este personaje me extendió la mano en un gesto de saludo.

- ¡Hola Julio!

Traté de ignorar su gesto, pero Mina me dio discretamente un pellizco.

- …Hola Miguel… dije mientras le daba la mano, mas forzado que por voluntad propia.

_¿Pero que hace este cerdo puñetero aquí? Es y ha sido siempre indeseado por todos, ¿por qué vino?_

Entonces Vanessa se levantó. Tomó a Miguel de la mano y lo haló hacia ella y éste puso su mano sobre el cuello de Vanessa en señal de un abrazo. Todo esto provocó en mí una reacción parecida a tener la sangre contaminada con mercurio.

- Tengo algo que contarles. El día de ayer en clase de sociales Miguel y yo estuvimos charlando. Me dijo que me quería mucho y que lo daría todo por mí. Me pidió que fuéramos novios y pues… yo le dije que sí. Jajaja, discúlpenme si hablo demasiado rápido pero es que estoy muy emocionada, bueno, ¿qué querías decirme hace rato Julio?

Se creó una atmósfera de silencio en el lugar, todos excepto Vanessa y Miguel clavaron sus miradas sobre mí, como si comprendieran lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Mina y Lujo me apretaron el brazo como una manera de decirme que me controlara, pero a pesar de sus intentos, no aguanté demasiado.

- … Ehh… ya nada… me duele la cabeza…

Me levante rápidamente y salí de la casa. Arturo, Lujo y Karina se levantaron conmigo. Miguel estaba como si nada, se levantó y, después de besar en la mejilla a Vanessa, se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. Mina, Karen y Vanessa se quedaron en el lugar.

- ¡Eres una idiota! dijo Karen.

- Pero si yo no hice nada.

- Sabías perfectamente que Julio estaba enamorado de ti, y ese ¿podemos hablar? es la clásica y clara señal de "vamos a un lugar privado porque quiero confesarte que me gustas".

- Sin mencionar que odia a Miguel, ahora debe estar destrozado, bravo Vanessa. Dijo Mina.

Mientras tanto, yo estaba sentado en la banqueta y Karina trataba de razonar conmigo, pero no fue suficiente, ya que comencé a maldecir al tonto de Miguel, pero en eso llegó Vanessa.

- Hola feo.

La voz de Vanessa sonaba entrecortada y hacía el típico gesto de jalarse el cabello en señal de nerviosismo. Al notar su llegada, los demás regresaron a la casa, dejándonos solos, lo que por cierto era lo que yo menos deseaba en ese momento.

Levanté mi cara en señal de interés y observé que me hablaba entre sollozos. No pude resistir la mirada triste de su cara blanca y fina con el cabello castaño claro cortado de manera irregular como tanto me gustaba; ni siquiera soporté escuchar la primera palabra salir de su boca sin que comenzaran a salir lágrimas de mis ojos.

-… yo… no quise lastimarte… perdóname.

- No tienes de que disculparte, no has hecho nada malo, soy yo el que confundió las cosas.

- No digas eso, sabes bien que te quiero mucho, te considero de hecho como mi mejor amigo y no me gusta que estés así, por favor, no te pongas así.

- Es fácil decirlo, pero me va a costar trabajo reponerme. Mejor tratemos de dejar este tema de lado y regresar con los demás, Miguel se podría enojar.

El resto de la reunión no hable demasiado. Arturo traía un ajedrez, así que nos batimos en una pequeña contienda, mientras que Miguel trataba de abrazar a Vanessa. Mina, Karen y Karina entrevistaban a Lujo sobre los incidentes en Arkley. Y fueron pasando los minutos, definitivamente se trataba de la peor reunión que habíamos organizado.

Dadas las 10 de la noche, decidimos irnos cada quien a su casa, excepto claro Lujo, quien me acompañó a la mía. Ya dentro de ella, decidí que dormiría temprano, así que sólo me despedí y entré en el sleeping bag, mientras me preguntaba que haría de ahora en adelante.


	3. Infectados

Infectados

3

Habían pasado ya 2 meses desde aquella reunión en casa de Vanessa. Los asesinatos habían aumentado así como las desapariciones, por lo que Lujo seguía en mi casa. Sus padres no se habían comunicado con él desde un mes atrás. La Ciudad Racoon en Pensilvania era un desastre.

Los STARS en Racoon habían sido suspendidos a raíz de que presentaron el informe del 24 de julio, donde se reportó que de los dos equipos enviados sólo sobrevivieron 5 personas, quienes presuntamente trataron de hacer un boicot contra Umbrella.

Desde el día de la reunión, dejé de ir a las reuniones. Lujo me actualizaba de todo lo que sucedía y Mina me visitaba a menudo. Por ellos sabía que Miguel y Vanessa estaban más unidos que nunca y que Karen había enfermado. Karen vivía cerca de la estación de policía de ciudad Racoon, y un extraño brote había surgido por ahí. Los síntomas comienzan con una aguda comezón. Luego aparecen algunas manchas en el cuerpo, seguida de algo de pérdida de piel en la zona afectada. Hasta el momento, esta infección no había sido identificada.

Y así fue avanzando el tiempo hasta el día 21 de septiembre. Lujo y yo decidimos salir a visitar a Karen, pero rápidamente notamos que algo no andaba bien. Entramos a una pastelería para tener algo que llevarle, en ella encontramos a Arturo, quien solía trabajar en ella medio tiempo. Mientras saludábamos, escuchamos la campana de la puerta, y al voltear vimos entrar a un sujeto que caminaba como si estuviera herido. Llevaba la cabeza abajo y su cabello largo ocultaba su cara.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? preguntó un cliente poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de esta persona.

El sujeto levantó la cara y sorprendió a todos en el lugar. Tenía el rostro sangrante y una enorme marca de una mordida cerca del ojo izquierdo, pero el sujeto ni siquiera mostraba signos de dolor alguno. Las personas se aterraron al ver tal espectáculo, y comenzó la gritadera al ver que éste se giraba para darle una mordida en el brazo al petrificado señor que había intentado ayudarlo. El dueño de la tienda dio un tremendo golpe con un bate de baseball en la espalda de la criatura mientras que el hombre gritaba de dolor. La criatura no hizo señas de dolor como el dueño esperaba, en lugar de eso, se viró y atacó a éste. El dueño le propinó otro batazo a la criatura, esta vez en la cabeza, lo que la hizo caer definitivamente.

Se escuchó un golpe en la ventana y se rompió. Entraron dos de estas criaturas y los que quedábamos en el lugar salimos despavoridos. Corrimos hasta el regalo de Arturo con motivo de sus 17 años: el auto que alguna vez había sido de su padre. Mientras subíamos alcanzamos a escuchar unos desgarradores gritos desde dentro de la tienda, aparentemente del dueño, pero no quisimos quedarnos a averiguarlo, arrancamos el auto y salimos a toda velocidad del lugar.

Lujo encendió el radio para investigar qué rayos eran esas cosas que abundaban en las calles. Y la cruda realidad nos aterró.

"…_Una ola de asesinatos en masa se ha desatado en Ciudad Racoon. Gente del hospital de Ciudad Racoon ha informado que se trata de una clase de virus relacionado con el brote de hace unas semanas. Se ha informado que este virus es extremadamente contagioso y causa euforia y agresividad extrema, además de revivir las células muertas, por lo que no es fácil matarlos. No hay cura conocida…"_

Nos quedamos pasmados mientras escuchábamos esto. Arturo comenzó a llorar mientras tomábamos pensábamos la infortuna que sufría Karen en este momento. Mientras caminábamos por la calle descubrimos que había criaturas de estas por toda la ciudad. Vimos a una niña corriendo de uno de estos seres y Arturo viró para atropellar a la criatura. Lujo abrió la puerta del auto y subió a la nena, la cual comenzó a llorar perdidamente. Esa criatura atropellada era su padre.

Conducimos directamente a mi casa. En la mesa encontré un recado.

_Julio:_

_Las cosas en la ciudad no pueden estar peor. Te rogamos algún día puedas perdonarnos por esto, pero queremos que comprendas que tu hermana tiene 4 años y no podemos permitir que le pase algo. Trataremos de salir de la ciudad. Si tienes la oportunidad, escapa de la ciudad y búscanos en Exéter con tus abuelos. Te queremos mucho, nunca lo olvides._

_Tus padres._

Mi enojo llegó a tal grado que no pude contenerlo. Golpee la pared con mi puño hasta que mis nudillos comenzaron a sangrar.

_¡Esto es perfecto! Ellos están afuera en la ciudad y yo no puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera sé si lograrán escapar. Toda la gente que quiero me está abandonando, primero Karen y ahora ellos. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Mina? ¿Vanessa?... ¡Vanessa!_

- ¡Vamos por Vanessa Karina y Mina! No podemos permitir que les pase algo.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡No podemos perder el tiempo, tenemos que irnos de aquí ya!

- ¿Vas a dejarlas ahí muriendo?

-¡Ni siquiera sabemos si siguen vivas o no!

-No me interesa, iré a buscar a Karina y Vanessa, al menos denme 5 minutos.

Ni siquiera esperé a que respondieran, tomé dos cuchillos de la cocina (no tenía nada mejor para defenderme) y salí del lugar.

Al salir note la calle vacía, aparentemente no había nadie, por lo que seguí mi camino. Llamé a la puerta de la casa de Karina, pero nadie respondió. Dándole una patada a la puerta, logré abrirla, aunque me lastimé un poco el pié. Escuché un ruido en la planta alta y subí.

Alcancé a ver a una de las criaturas. Esta estaba golpeando una puerta de manera desesperada, pero al notar mi presencia se fue contra mí.

Le clavé un cuchillo en el pecho, pero no sirvió. Entonces recordé que el dueño de la tienda pudo liquidar a la criatura golpeándola en la cabeza. La criatura me lanzó una mordida, retrocedí y la esquivé, y le clavé el cuchillo en su boca abierta. La criatura cayó.

Un tanto asqueado recuperé mis cuchillos, y la puerta cerrada tomo mi interés. La perilla giró con facilidad y pude entrar. Dentro estaba Karina a un lado de la regadera del baño sentada llorando. Le pregunté si estaba bien y asintió levemente con la cabeza, pero me comentó que no sabía nada de su hermana, ya que antes de la infección fue a un parque cercano con Miguel, pero no había sabido nada de ella desde entonces.

La noticia me devastó. Llevé a Karina con los demás y les dije lo sucedido. Les dije que se fueran a Exéter y yo los alcanzaría cuando tuviera oportunidad. Les hice jurar que recogerían a Mina en el camino y les dije que se fueran. No podía permitirme que le pasase algo a Vanessa. No sin luchar por ella. Arturo, Lujo, Karina y la niña subieron al auto y vi cómo se perdían a lo lejos.

_Desde aquel momento estaba sólo._


	4. La mujer de rojo

La mujer de rojo

Tomé nuevamente los cuchillos y algunas vendas para mi mano lastimada y me encaminé hacia el parque. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer, y aunque no sabía la hora exacta, calculaba que eran como las 7 de la noche. Pocos ruidos restaban en las calles de Racoon. Algunos disparos, gritos en ocasiones, y algún auto esporádico. No había visto afortunadamente ningún ser come carne hasta el momento, pero no podía confiarme. De repente mientras caminaba me sentí observado.

_Algo aquí no anda bien… _

- ¡Hola niño bonito!- Dijo una mujer delgada con un vestido rojo. Llevaba dos pistolas en la mano, y algo me decía que era muy buena usándolas, sin mencionar la granada en su cinturón.

- … Ehh… hola… ¿Te conozco?

- No, soy de fuera, necesito algo de ayuda, ya que no conozco la ciudad. Te propongo un trato. Te doy un arma si me llevas a la estación de policía. Estoy buscando a mi novio, es posible que lo encuentre ahí. Créeme, vas a necesitarla, dudo mucho que llegues muy lejos con unos cuchillos de cocina, de hecho me sorprende que un crío como tú haya llegado tan lejos…

La mujer tenía razón, no llegaría lejos, y no sabía lo que me esperaba al seguir adelante. Pero la infección provenía de la estación. Era demasiado arriesgado. El tiempo no era problema, para ir a la estación debía pasar por el parque.

_No tendré otra oportunidad así._

- Te advierto que tengo entendido que es la estación de donde proviene la infección. Sería peligroso ir para allá.

- Eso no es problema para mí. Qué me dices, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

- Vale, pero debemos buscar a alguien en el camino.

- Me parece justo.

- ¿Cómo te puedo llamar?

- Llámame Ada. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu nombre crío de los cuchillos?…… ¿Chuck Norris Jr? ¿Doggie Houser?

- Jajaja, no de hecho no, me llamo Julio, y no creo ser un crío.

Ella me dio una 9mm y dos cargadores rápidos de 15 balas cada uno. Después me enseñó a cargar las armas y continuamos el camino.

-No tendrás problemas para conseguir balas, al arecer, los policías de esta ciudad acostumbran portar armas de ese calibre, Así que sólo busca policías infectados, tal vez hasta consigas otra pistola.

_Definitivamente es extraña, parece tomar con completa calma la situación, ¿será en realidad quien dice ser?_

No comentamos nada, el menor ruido podría traerlos. De repente escuché algo por atrás y tuve que romper el silencio.

-¡Ada!

Tres perros salieron de la calle que cruzamos antes. Se parecían a los de las fotos de aquel programa de televisión. Ada volteó y sacó una escopeta. Yo hice lo propio con la 9mm. Ada comenzó a disparar y derribó al primero. Yo le apunté al más cercano y halé del gatillo, pero fallé y además me lastimé el brazo. Era evidente que jamás había usado un arma.

- ¡Afina tu puntería y tira usando tu otra mano como apoyo!- Dijo Ada mientras derrumbaba al perro que no pude darle.

Ni siquiera me di el tiempo para levantarme, sólo apunté y solté un tiro. Esta vez el tiro le dio en la cabeza. El perro cayó. Esperaba al menos un bien hecho, pero me tuve que conformar con un ¡Estúpidos perros zombi!

Finalmente llegamos al parque. Era un lugar bastante obscuro y tenebroso, los árboles ocultaban nuestro campo de visibilidad. Esto no podía ser bueno. Nos tomaría algo de tiempo encontrar a alguien ahí.

_Suponiendo que estén con vida._

Decidí no pensar en eso. Solo seguí caminando pensando en que pronto me reuniría con Vanessa. Ya no importaba si era mi novia o no, lo que importaba era volver a verla. De repente algo se movió entre los árboles. Saqué la pistola y me aproximé.

-¡Miguel!

Le grité y salió. Se aproximó a nosotros y lo vi solo, por lo que temí lo peor. Miguel se encontraba herido en el brazo,

- … ¿En dónde… está… Vanessa?

- No lo sé, fuimos atacados dentro del parque, así que simplemente corrí hasta llegar aquí.

- ¡Y la dejaste sola en una ciudad llena de malditos zombies come carne!

- Y que querías que hiciera… ¿Quedarme a morir?

- ¡Sí maldito bastardo! ¡Debiste haber muerto por ella!

Le di un puñetazo en la cara que provocó que cayera. Luego apunté la 9mm hacia su cabeza. Ada me agarró por detrás para evitar que halara el gatillo. Miguel se levantó y echó a correr, pero algo lo atacó por detrás con unas enormes garras, atravesando su camisa, su piel, el músculo y quizá incluso el hueso. La criatura le dio una enorme mordida al destrozo de carne que alguna vez había sido la espalda de Miguel. Se trataba de una criatura asquerosa con una lengua enorme y que parecía tener el cerebro de fuera. Era tan grotesca y aterradora que ni los mismos Steven King y H. P. Lovecraft hubieran podido imaginar en alguna de sus pesadillas. Realmente era asquerosa. Miguel dio un horrible grito que marcó finalmente el final de su existencia.

- ¡Pero qué rayos es eso!- Grité.

- Demasiadas preguntas, sólo dispárale y cállate.- Dijo Ada mientras volvía a sacar su escopeta.

Comenzamos a disparar, pero al parecer las balas no surtían efecto. La cosa comenzó a aproximarse hacia nosotros, así que Ada cambió de arma y sacó una Colt. Ella dio dos tiros directos a la cabeza de la criatura, mismos que causaron que esta estallara. Fuera lo que fuera, al parecer podía morir.

Una vez que la cosa murió, seguimos caminando por el parque hasta que de repente nos topamos con un grupo de "zombies" como les llamaba Ada. Estos eran un poco diferentes, tenían la cabeza como rojizo o carmesí. Eran veloces, por lo que tuvimos que correr un poco, sin mencionar que era difícil apuntarles con tanto movimiento, además de que vomitaban una sustancia un tanto asquerosa. De hecho se notaba que eran fuertes debido a que en uno de ellos podían notarse agujeros en el pecho, estos parecían ser de bala.

Llegamos hasta un lugar casi en el centro del parque y me tropecé. Ada sacó una vez más su Colt y disparó contra la cabeza del más cercano. Su cabeza estalló, pero Ada agotó la última bala de su Colt en eso. Los zombies estaban ya demasiado cerca de nosotros y parecía que esta vez no saldríamos bien librados.

Ada conservó la calma y se puso a pensar mientras las hambrientas criaturas se aproximaban peligrosamente. Restaban 5 de esas cosas y estaba comprobado lo difícil que era matarlas. Apunté a una de ellas y Ada me bajó la mano. Me dijo que me pusiera detrás de un árbol y ella sacó su granada. Le quitó el seguro y la lanzó. Luego se cubrió con el árbol justo a tiempo para que no le diera la explosión. Fue una lanzada perfecta.

Seguimos nuestro camino y vimos correr a alguien. Ada sacó su enorme escopeta y le apuntó. Puso su dedo en el gatillo…

-¡Ada espera!

Esta vez la figura me resultaba conocida. Suspiré mientras me preparaba para llamarla. Al menos la pude ver una vez más.

- ¡Vanessa!

Algo no andaba bien, la niña en lugar de detenerse siguió corriendo. Pronto descubrimos la razón. Un ser impresionante salió de entre los oscuros árboles. Éste era diferente a todos los anteriores. Contaba con una gabardina negra y una ametralladora que parecía impresionantemente pesada.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Dime cómo llegar a la estación y corre con ella! ¡Yo distraeré a la criatura!

Le di las indicaciones rápidamente, ya que no faltaba mucho. Ella tomó su escopeta y me deseó suerte. Disparó al cráneo de la criatura un tiro perfecto, por lo que la criatura se volvió hacia ella. Yo corrí en la dirección en la que Vanessa había huido.

_Ojalá que tengas suerte Ada._


	5. Paralelo

Paralelo

5

Son aproximadamente las 7 de la noche y comienza a oscurecer. No he tenido luz en mi casa desde las 5 de la tarde y al parecer los teléfonos están muertos. No tengo manera de comunicarme con nadie y estoy muy asustada. He escuchado gritos en la calle, por lo que no he querido ni asomarme. Ambulancias, disparos, gritos, supongo que debe ser una balacera entre la policía y algunos ladrones, lo cual me tenía mucho mas intranquila.

Yo vivo en un departamento en ciudad Racoon, vivo bajo el cuidado de mi hermano Héctor, quien es policía de esta pequeña ciudad. Mis padres nos abandonaron cuando tenía 7 años y mi hermano se hizo cargo de mí desde entonces. Por eso me preocupo cuando hay balaceras, sé que mi hermano podría resultar herido, y eso es algo que yo no soportaría.

- ¿Héctor?

Alguien golpeaba la puerta desesperadamente, así que me asusté demasiado, pero luego escuché una voz conocida.

-¡Mina! ¡Vámonos de aquí ahora! ¡No hay tiempo de explicar!

- ¿Pero qué es lo que suce……

Héctor me tomó del brazo y me haló consigo. Bajamos por la escalera y mi hermano apuntaba su 9mm a cada rincón. Noté que estaba cojeando y le pregunté qué le había sucedido, mas él siguió sin responder. Luego noté algo de sangre en su pantalón, estaba herido.

- ¡QUE DIANTRES ESTÁ PASANDO!

Héctor me tapó la boca en el acto, luego apuntó su arma hacia una sombra al final del pasillo de la planta baja. Se movía lentamente, como si le costara trabajo caminar. Luego la sombra salió a la luz. Al verla pegué un grito, pero mi hermano seguía con la mano en mi boca, por lo que no fue muy sonoro. Mi hermano emitió un disparo que dio un tiro justo a la cabeza de la criatura. Esta cayó tendida y ambos salimos del departamento donde se encontraba al parecer esperándonos una van. Corrimos hacia esta mientras yo observaba el paisaje.

- ¡Vámonos!- Dijo mi hermano mientras una mujer arrancaba la camioneta. Era Danny, la novia de mi hermano. Ella también era policía, la habían transferido hacía unos meses y desde que conoció se habían enamorado, pero eso resulta intrascendente en este momento, lo que en realidad importaba era qué chingados pasaba en esta maldita ciudad.

Danny siguió conduciendo y todo parecía mejorar, pero súbitamente se atravesó un tráiler frente a nosotros provocando que Danny frenara abruptamente y perdiera el control de ésta. Así que sólo cerré los ojos y rogué que no nos pasara nada.

Nos estrellamos contra un poste de luz, pero afortunadamente nadie salió más que con algunos raspones. Lo malo del caso era que no podríamos utilizar el automóvil nunca más.

Salimos de la camioneta y observamos el panorama. La calle estaba despejada, pero lo mejor era no arriesgarnos, ya que esas cosas vistas con anterioridad podrían volver. Danny iba por delante y Héctor cubría la retaguardia, dado que no podía avanzar muy rápido con la mordida que traía en la pierna. Sin mencionar que de los tres yo era la única sin un arma.

Caminamos así una calle hasta que súbitamente mi hermano se cayó. Empezó a gritar de dolor, y evidentemente estaba sufriendo bastante. Así que Danny fue instantáneamente a revisarlo, pero mi hermano perdió el conocimiento.

- Es demasiado tarde, tú y yo continuaremos de ahora en adelante, toma su arma y larguémonos de aquí rápidamente, no debemos perder el tiempo.

- ¿Me estas pidiendo que deje aquí a mi hermano sólo e inconsciente en este lugar? ¿Estás loca?

La mano de mi hermano se movió un poco. Acto seguido, abrió los ojos y comenzó a convulsionarse, me acerqué a él y traté de ver que le pasaba. La herida en su pierna había dejado de sangrar y se había oscurecido.

Las convulsiones cesaron. Mientras todo esto pasaba yo gritaba, y al ver que las convulsiones habían desaparecido me temí lo peor. Mientras tanto, Danny tomó su arma y la apuntó a la cabeza de mi hermano para luego halar del gatillo.

- ¡ERES UNA PERRA HIJA DE PUTA! ¡POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO!

Después de pronunciar estas palabras eché a correr a la tenebrosa calle. Danny comenzó a gritar que podía explicarlo, que era lo correcto, pero no quise escucharla. Tal vez no estaba pensando con claridad en ese momento, pero lo único que quería hacer era alejarme de esa estúpida que había matado a Héctor… que había matado a mi hermano.


	6. El accidente

El accidente

6

Finalmente pude alcanzar a Vanessa mientras corría. A estas alturas lo único que importaba era buscar la manera de sobrevivir, lo demás venía sobrando. Aún conservaba 3 balas de mi 9mm, lo que no era muy bueno debido a que no conservaba los cuchillos y aunque los conservara, no serían de gran ayuda contra uno de esos zombies de la lengua larga. Debíamos buscar una manera de estar protegidos y movernos rápido… necesitábamos un auto.

El problema era que aunque los autos abundaban, la mayoría estaban chocados o estacionados sin llaves, y a no ser que pueda usar la cabeza de Vanessa como llave, no había forma de encenderlos, ya que ninguno de nosotros sabía cómo robar un auto.

Estuvimos buscando durante un tiempo un auto chocado con las llaves puestas y que aún funcionara, pero nos encontramos con algo mejor: una armería. Entramos y tomamos cuanto pudimos.

Después de armarnos de todo fue un poco más fácil, avanzamos un par de cuadras sin mayores contratiempos, solo tuvimos que volar un par de cráneos zombi en el camino, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Llegamos a la avenida principal, la cual nos llevaría a la salida de Racoon. Todo parecía tomar un tinte un poco más amigable.

Decidimos seguir buscando un auto para continuar, y Vanessa encontró uno extrañamente familiar.

- ¿No es ese el auto de Arturo?- dijo Vanessa.

Un gran escalofrío invadió mi cuerpo mientras confirmaba la información de Vanessa. El auto estaba aparentemente sin daños. ¿Qué pudo haber provocado que ellos hubieran abandonado la seguridad del automóvil en un momento así?

Vanessa se aproximó al automóvil y abrió la puerta. Las llaves estaban colocadas en el encendido. El motor estaba tibio, lo que significaba que no hacía mucho que se había detenido, y al parecer contaba con gasolina suficiente. Ella subió al auto abandonado para revisarlo, pero súbitamente escuchó un horrible chillido en la parte de atrás del automóvil. Vanessa se alejó en automático y cerró la puerta. Realmente se alteró con la escena.

Una criatura se asomó por la ventana. Comenzó a golpear la ventana del automóvil, por lo que sólo levanté la pistola y le di un tiro entre los ojos.

- ¡Tomemos el auto y larguémonos de aquí de una buena vez!- dije.

- ¿Piensas dejar aquí a Arturo y los demás? ¡No puedes hacerlo, son nuestros amigos!- dijo Vanessa.

- No sabemos ni siquiera si están aquí. Hasta donde sabemos podrían haber tomado otro auto y haberse largado, o más probable aún, estar muertos.- dije.

- Eso no lo puedes saber. Y si nos vamos y ellos siguen con vida los estarías condenado.- dijo Vanessa.

- Imagino que sabes en donde estarán en este momento ¿verdad?- dije.

-Hmmm… podríamos checar el edificio de allá… es un hospital… y hay medicinas… y tal vez fueron ahí…- dijo Vanessa.

- Como que es un mal momento para el sarcasmo, ¿no crees? En fin, podemos ir a revisar, pero sólo eso, ¿ok?- dije.

Así que sólo nos dirigimos al edificio grande que estaba frente a nosotros. Era un edificio gris y enorme el cual se había ampliado recientemente gracias a que Umbrella financió el proyecto. Sobre la enorme puerta de este se notaba un enorme letrero que decía:

"Hospital General de Ciudad Racoon, otro proyecto financiado por Corporación Umbrella, nuestro negocio es la vida misma"

Al entrar al edificio pudimos observar un pasillo largo y blanco. Las luces del lugar estaban fallando, como esas ocasiones en las que el voltaje no funciona bien y las luces son intermitentes. Parecía escucharse un lejano rumor de unas voces al final del corredor, por lo que corrimos hacia el lugar. Dentro se encontraban Arturo y Karina colocándole un vendaje a Lujo en el brazo, el cual aparentemente se había herido al saltar intempestivamente del automóvil al notar que la pequeña niña inocente se convertía en un inocente zombi con ganas de devorarlo.

Karina rápidamente abrazó a su hermana Vanessa mientras que yo le daba la mano a Lujo en señal de saludo. Luego saldamos a los demás, definitivamente nos alegraba que todos estuvieran bien.

- Eres un maldito bastardo con mucha suerte ¿sabes? no puedo creer que te hayas salido con la tuya y hayas traído a Vanessa dado que no parecías tener oportunidad.-dijo Lujo.

- ¿Se puede saber de dónde coños sacaron armamento ustedes dos? – dijo Arturo.

- Pues hay una armería al otro lado de la calle ¿saben? Lo que nunca supe fue de donde rayos sacó Julio la suya- dijo Vanessa.

- Es una larga historia, pero saben… este lugar me pone muy nervioso… ¿podemos largarnos de una vez?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esa sugerencia. Ayudamos a Lujo a levantarse dado que evidentemente estaba adolorido, pero no creo que haya sido nada de qué preocuparse. Decidimos regresar al auto, ya que al ente del que habían huido le habían vaciado los sesos. Salimos al exterior, donde la calle seguía aparentemente vacía, y fue ahí cuando escuchamos un grito.

-¡MINA! ¡VUELVE ACÁ!

La voz parecía conocida, así que volteamos rápidamente. Vimos a dos mujeres corriendo por la calle. No había duda, se trataba de Mina.

- ¡MINA!- dijimos al unísono.

No podíamos creer que estuviera con vida. El accidente que sufrieron Arturo y los demás les había impedido pasar por ella. Y ahí estaba, viva y corriendo hacia nosotros. Después reconocimos a la otra persona. Era Danny, la novia del hermano de Mina.

- ¡Ella lo mató! ¡Ella lo mató!- Dijo Mina llorando.

- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- dijo Arturo sin comprender lo que pasaba.

- ¡Le disparó en la cabeza a mi hermano! ¡Esa maldita le disparó a mi hermano!

-¿Es cierto eso?- Preguntó Vanessa mientras alzaba la pistola apuntando a Danny, quien iba llegando en ese momento.

-¡No fue así! ¡Puedo explicarlo! ¡Héctor estaba infectado! ¡Y además yo lo a….- Danny se detuvo al escuchar algo.

-¿Que rayos es eso?- Preguntó Danny algo asustada.

-Yo no escuché nada- dijo Karina en respuesta.

Nos quedamos en silencio para tratar de escuchar mejor.

_STAAAAAAAAARSS!!_

Escuchamos un grito desgarrador proveniente del techo del hospital. Levantamos la cabeza y pudimos observar la silueta de una criatura enorme parada al borde de la azotea del edificio. Aparentemente o nos vio porque se quedó quieta.

- ¡Julio! ¡Es la criatura que me perseguía en el parque! ¡Debemos irnos de aquí ya!- Digo Vanessa con desesperación.

Vanessa tenía razón. Debíamos irnos del lugar, ya luego juzgaríamos a Danny. El problema era que si atravesábamos hacia el automóvil le sería fácil vernos. Así que decidimos escondernos en el hospital hasta que la criatura se fuera. Entramos al lugar y nos internamos en él. Dentro, encontramos una habitación con algunos escritorios y un emblema de Umbrella en la pared. Lujo recogió unos documentos que tenían pinta de ser importantes. Lujo comenzó a leerlo en voz alta.

**REPORTE DE LAS INSTALACIONES DE CORPORACIÓN UMBRELLA EN CIUDAD RACOON**

**Las instalaciones de desarrollo ubicadas en La estación de policía están en alerta. Fuga de Virus Progenitor (T- virus) inminente. Tomar medidas en el acto. Incubación B y C funcionando normalmente. Nuevo espécimen KRh66 es aún inestable. Cualquier cambio en su animación suspendida ocasionaría perdida de control. Estado: delicado. Las otras BOW se mencionan a continuación.**

**Tyran01 Programa Cancelado**

**Tyran00 Programa Activo**

**Ar12. En observación.**

**Ma3K. En observación.**

**Ca6. En observación.**

**Lkr01 Programa Activo.**

**MrX01 Programa Activo.**

**NEMESIS Programa Activo.**

**Se recabará más información. **

**Israel M. Cassani**

** Director de la instalación de Incubación "B"**

- ¡Deja eso ahí inmediatamente!- Dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta de la habitación.

Danny, Vanessa y yo le apuntamos al sujeto con las armas.

- ¡Identifíquese! Dijo Danny

- Bajen las armas, mi nombre es Omar Alejandro Gutiérrez, y soy trabajador de La Corporación.

- ¿O sea uno de los culpables de este desastre?- Dijo Arturo agresivamente.

- ¿Yo? ¡Ustedes no saben nada!- Dijo Omar con tono de sarcasmo.

- Les recomendamos hacer esto del modo pacífico- Dijeron otras dos personas que entraban a la habitación.

-¿Más trabajadores de Umbrella?- Dijo Karina con desprecio.

- Mi nombre es Israel Cassani y ella es mi asistente Moze Lawrett. Yo les recomiendo que no hagan nada de lo que puedan arrepentirse. Salgan del Hospital y nadie saldrá herido.

- ¡Pero moriremos allá afuera!- Dijo Mina sobresaltada.

_STAAAAAAARS!!_

Volvimos a escuchar los desgarradores gritos, y esta vez estaban demasiado cerca.

-¡Debemos iros de aquí ahora! Esa cosa está en el edificio- dijo Moze asustada.

Israel abrió una puerta con un código especial. Danny apuntó a la cabeza de Israel mientras se encontraba colocándolo y lo obligó a dejarnos pasar. No teníamos idea de a dónde nos dirigíamos y evidentemente no podíamos volver al hospital, pero comencé a desear estar afuera al leer el grabado de una pared.

**UmbrellaCorp.**

**Área de Incubación B.**

**Ciudad Racoon.**

Esto no parecía poder empeorar...


	7. El lado oscuro de Umbrella

El lado obscuro de Umbrella

7

Seguimos avanzando por un pasillo que se encontraba después de las escaleras. Se trataba de una clase de laboratorio, pero extrañamente parecía abandonado. Las luces funcionaban correctamente y el lugar no presentaba señas de violencia alguna, pero extrañamente me recorría una sensación de que estaba en peligro. Por obvias razones me mantuve alerta con mi arma mientras apuntaba a los científicos junto con Danny y Vanessa.

- No están los trabajadores, ¿Por qué no están los trabajadores?-Preguntó Moze asustada.

- Fueron evacuados por una posible infección. Es algo gracioso, ya que fueron evacuados hacia la ciudad, y a estas alturas ya deben haber muerto. – Dijo Israel con aparente placer.

- No puedo creer el asco que me dan ustedes. –Dijo Karina.

Israel y Omar sonrieron, mientras que Moze no hizo expresión alguna. Bajamos otras escaleras y llegamos finalmente a un pasillo con un par de andenes. En cada uno de ellos se encontraba un pequeño tren. Subimos al primero y nos sentamos en los asientos. Éstos eran lujosos, evidentemente estaban diseñados para la élite de Umbrella. Los asientos eran de piel, de color negro. Las paredes tenían una luz tenue en la parte de arriba, lo cual te inspiraba algo de tranquilidad y confort.

- Este tren conecta con las instalaciones de Exéter, estaremos allá en un dos por tres. –Dijo Israel con una extraña sonrisa.

_Por alguna razón no confío en este sujeto._

La puerta emitió un pequeño tintineo que marcaba un aviso para no obstruir las puertas ya que estaban por cerrarse.

- ¡Hasta la vista idiotas! –Dijo Israel mientras saltaba de nuevo al andén.

El tren comenzó a moverse rápidamente y las puertas se cerraron, por lo que Danny no pudo hacer nada para evitar la fuga de Israel. Pasamos por un túnel obscuro y pudimos ver frente a nosotros una enorme puerta que estaba fuertemente reforzada. Omar abrió un compartimiento dentro del tren y sacó una Heckler und Koch VP70, de 9mm y algunos cargadores, acción que por alguna razón no intentamos evitar.

- Señores, les recomiendo que se preparen para volver a luchar por sus vidas. –Dijo Omar mientras cargaba con gran técnica la Heckler y sacaba una Dessert Eagle del mismo lugar donde sacó la primera.

Después de que la gran puerta se cerrara tras de nosotros, el tren comenzó a bajar de velocidad hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Las puertas se abrieron y Omar nos hizo señas de cubrirnos. Luego llamó a Danny señaló unos perros como los vistos en la ciudad anteriormente. Estos se encontraban distraídos, aparentemente comiéndose a alguno de sus compañeros.

- Son ocho Cerberus, señorita Servín, quisiera que usted y sus amigos armados me ayudaran derrumbando dos cada quien. Debido a que sobrevivieron al ataque en la superficie supongo que son buenos tiradores. –Dijo Omar, después de haber observado el apellido de Danny en su uniforme.

Danny nos miró mientras cargaba su Browning HP de 9mm de uso reglamentario para la policía de Racoon y asentimos nerviosamente. Apunté mis armas, que igual que Omar, yo contaba con una Dessert Eagle 50AE Magnum, un arma muy potente, y una escopeta. Vanessa preparó también su Browning. Estas armas nos habían sacado de muchas desde que nos equipamos con ellas en la armería.

Omar disparó su Heckler contra el más cercano de los que él llamaba Cerberus, y el tiro dio entre los ojos del animal. Los demás del grupo comenzaron a correr hacia nosotros y comenzamos a disparar. Primero Danny consiguió darle a uno en el cráneo y el animal calló dando un ahogador aullido. Vanesa se puso a dispararle a un tercero, pero el animal esquivó los tiros y se abalanzó sobre Omar.

_CRASH!!_

Omar le dio una patada en la cabeza cuando el perro se lanzó. La fuerza de la patada fue tal que desnucó al animal, el cual cayó secamente al suelo. Mientras tanto yo traté de fusilar a uno que venía corriendo con mi escopeta, pero éste se me abalanzó y pude matarlo a duras penas. Vanessa le dio a la cabeza de otro de los perros con su Browning y éste se tambaleó para luego caer. Saqué una granada y la lancé a los perros que restaban.

- ¡Cúbranse!

La granada explotó destrozando a los animales que restaban. Lógicamente, los demás se molestaron conmigo por arriesgarlos tanto, pero afortunadamente salió a pedir de boca.

- Si yo fuera tú guardaría el buen armamento, ya que lo necesitarás más adelante. En fin, necesitamos un plan de acción o ninguno de nosotros tendrá la posibilidad de salir de este maldito lugar. En este momento nos encontramos en la sala de experimentación, y la única salida es por la sala de pruebas. La sala de pruebas es enorme debido a que simula el hábitat de los prototipos, es un lugar ambientado como una especie de bosque, parecido al de las montañas Arkley. Existe una salida para el personal técnico y otra para introducir comida a los especímenes, los cuales nos estarán molestando a todo momento. En fin, remitiéndonos a esto, lo único que queda es separarnos en dos grupos para que alguno de los dos tenga posibilidades de supervivencia. –Dijo Moze con seriedad.

Nadie le objetó. A pesar de todo, ella sabía a lo que nos enfrentábamos, de hecho, tanto Omar como ella lo sabían, así que debían estar separados. Por otro lado, somos cuatro personas armadas y si vamos a hacer 2 grupos debemos ir dos en cada uno.

- La señorita Servín irá conmigo así como esos dos de allá. -Dijo Omar con bastante seguridad mientras señalaba a Mina y Arturo.

- O sea que yo iré con Julio, Lujo, Karina y Moze. –Dijo Vanessa con un tono de nerviosismo.

- Así es señorita, nosotros iremos por las jaulas y ustedes por la entrada del personal técnico.

Me despedí de mis amigos rápidamente. Había muchísimas dudas en mi cabeza en ese momento con el presentimiento de que sería la última vez que los vería. Abracé a Mina con todas mis fuerzas y le di la mano a Arturo, el cual estaba extremadamente pálido. Ellos partieron rumbo a la obscuridad en un pasillo que se extendía bastante y había perdido la luz para ser ligeramente iluminado por un resplandor rojizo proveniente de una puerta ubicada al final de éste. Crucé miradas con Vanessa y comenzamos a seguir el mismo pasillo por el que partían nuestros amigos.


End file.
